Normality At It's Finest
by ANIMELOVEDOLL
Summary: Slight character change. Not finished. Kau wants to be normal. What to do... what to do... Read it... :D


**This is my new story starring the anime/manga Togainu no chi. There will be chapters where Kau won't be the main character, but I'm sure you'll like it if your a fan. If I screw something up about the plot or if I use something in my story that is not consistent with the climax of Togainu no chi - then I'm very sorry, but I love this anime already and I'm not ready to give on the first chapter. So, if anything needs to be changed then just comment at the end and tell me. BUT I don't want any angry flames. I'm new to this so just give me a break! :D Go love my story! BYE!**

What am I? What am I to you, master? Am I only your pet? Was I created to be your companion? Am I truly a structure of art? Or am I just your slave? Would you have treated me differently if I was still like I was before? Would you still let me cling to you? What would it be like to speak to you? I hear voices all day coming and going. Could I be like that? Would you let me learn to be your lover? I know I'm most definitely lost without you. Yet, it is because of you I am so lost. I could speak. I could see. I didn't choose any of this. I cry when I know your not looking. I want to be free, but somehow, I don't. Still, I love you. What would it be like to tell you how I feel? Would it be okay? Is that why you made me mute? Was my voice not pleasing to you? Why did you take away my sight? What did I do wrong? I am a burden. I know this for a fact. I hear it when you talk to me. I can feel it in your pleasant kisses and fond touches. I've always wondered why you even bother with me. I am so low. I am your... dog. I hate that word. I want you to call me by my real name. Say it... SAY IT! I know you know it. I know your name so why do you refer to me as such filth? I don't want to be a part of this silly game. I guess it's not so silly in my case, though. I'll show you one day that I'm not an animal. I am a human being just like you master. I have feelings, too. I have emotions. I want to tell you how much I love you. I want to show it to you. I bet if you just took off these cuffs for one day and cut loose my eyes... what would I do? Would I smile? I still couldn't see, but I could show you how beautiful my eyes were. I could let you know I love you with them. I could sit in your lap and hug you. Would it be okay to ask for that? To be normal for one day. That would be a God sent blessing. What would it be like to be with you instead of being your pet?

* * *

"Kau." I could feel his eyes on my body.

"Be a dear and come sit in Daddy's lap." I struggled off the floor and all, but ran to him. I nuzzled in to his touch. He made a displeased noise. I went limp on his chest as he began to grope at me through my leather pants. My drool rolled down my chin and on to his shirt. I can almost imagine his light smirk at the thought of making me hard. He may have thought it, but this was no show. I really am turned on and I really am drooling out of this action. I just wish I was in a different position. I wish I was on a couch underneath him, chain and leather free, and smiling up at him without this gag. I let out something close to a moan, but my throat would only let me have that, something only close. He giggles at me and hoisted me up in to his arms. It felt wrong. My Master would never disgrace himself with such a lowly thing as physical labor. I didn't struggle though. I don't want to ruin such a good day with punishment.

"Kau look at me." He said this with a bored tone. I instantly snapped my head up in his direction. "Do you want to do all the work today? Daddy's a bit tired." His seductive tone rang through my ears and sent a shiver through my member. I eagerly tried to smile through my gag. A little drool dripped down my cheek. He started to gently lay me down on the bed. Its silky sheets ruffling out under my lanky form.

"Sit up." He said sweetly. His hot breath tickling my ear. I could feel him lay down to the side of me. He pulled on my arm lightly and guided me over to him, positioning me on top of his bony hips. My hands were still bound behind my back. My leather pants were becoming unbearably tight.

"Rock for me baby." I hate it when we dry hump. I leaned forward and backwards. Our erections rubbing together through our tight clothing. He slipped a hand down the back of my leather and massaged at my entrance. This is what I like. I like the feeling of being dominated and being touched like a girl. That's all I've ever wanted from this man. I'm saddened that that's all I can't get. I am most definitely a man and if he wanted to change anything about me, I just wish it could have been that fact. He squeezed one of my ass cheeks and I rubbed against him faster. My head drooped over onto my own shoulder. I was so close and hopefully he was, too. My muscles tend to be sore after I have sex. I felt him shiver beneath me and I climaxed just at that feeling. My juices began to squirt out of the seam in my pants. I breathed heavily through my gag. I could hear him doing the same. I lay down on top of him and whimpered. My whole lower half was achy and I needed a shower. I hope he'll let me take one with him. I don't like it when his servants do it.

"My, my... You are rather affectionate today aren't you?" I nuzzled in to his touch. He wrapped his large frame around my tiny build. "Are you hungry Baby?" I sat straight up and pressed my gag to his cheek. He giggled at my affection. "I guess you are. Let's take a bath and then we'll have some dinner." He reached around me and began to undo the bindings on my hands and then, to my surprise, he also undid my gag and my blindfold. He usually doesn't do this until we eat dinner and then he quickly puts it right back on thereafter. The gag slipped out from between my teeth. My day's saliva quickly followed. My mouth almost felt empty without it. I've been wearing it for so long it feels like a part of me. The air feels foreign against my face where the blindfold usually stays. He wiped the gooey liquid away and leaned up to place a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you... Tadashi." What had he said? Did I hear myself correctly? Was I losing my mind? He had never, ever, said that name to me, ever. It's been so long. I felt tears escape my eyes. No! I can't let him see. I have nothing to cry about. I wanted this. I wanted all of this, remember? I wanted to please him, but didn't I tell myself just earlier that I didn't want this. I'm a hypocrite even to myself. I'm so confused. All I want now is some guidance. I let out a strained gurgle and laid back down on his large chest. Damn this voice. Damn me for having this voice. I want to speak to him. I lifted my head and mouthed something even I didn't understand. A squeal erupted from my throat. I'm sure he wouldn't be pleased with my outburst, but I just want to tell him! I want him to know! I swung off of the bed and crawled around until I found a wooden table. It's sad to think after all this time I still have no idea what this room looks like and I never will. I lifted myself up on it and felt around. I felt a pen and a note book. I flipped a couple of pages and felt them to see if they had anything written on them and when I discovered they didn't, I wrote down the words I had been trying to say as best I could. I hope they are somewhat readable. I have no clue what my handwriting looks like now. I haven't held a pen in years. I heard him slowly get off the bed and make his way to where I sat. I prepared myself to be slapped, hard. I haven't done anything like this since the first week because that's when I learnt my place and this is definitely unacceptable. I can just hear him ranting at me. Telling me I know better, when he treats me like I don't. I'm scared, but I don't back away. I only sit there, starring off to whatever part of this room I might be looking at. I felt him gently take the notebook from my hand.

"Why... did you.. call... me that?" He read aloud. I heard him chuckle.

"Why Kau-Kau, do you want me to stop calling you that?" I swallowed a lump that had begun to form in my throat. It brings back too many memories. Memories of my family and friends. The days before I had lost all of the things I took for granted. I didn't mind being this way at first, but now it's degrading. I don't want to be called a dog anymore. I want to be human like every one else. I reached up and brushed more tears that had slipped from under my sealed eyes. I don't want to run around half naked, pierced, and acting like an animal. I'm crazy for letting it go on. I should have high-tailed it out of here from the beginning, but I didn't and I was a fool. I'm just so pathetic. He handed the notebook back to me. It's spiraled edge in the center of my palm. My lip quivered. I felt him lay down the pen back in to my hand.

"Talk to me." He stated. There was nothing cold or ominous or even dictating behind his words, but more of an understanding and caring tone. I wrote the next line I had planned and lifted it up to his direction. He read for a moment.

"You want to be treated like a human? I see. Is this what you really want?" I nodded my head vigorously. I reached for the notebook again and it was handed over without hesitation. It was passed back and forth for some time before he decided the conversation was over and he began to recap.

"So, you want to be treated like a lover, rather than a slave, you want to wear normal clothes, and you want your eyes to be opened back up?" I nodded. He let out a sigh and took a step closer. Oh God, I'm in so much trouble. I flinched away holding up my hands in defense from the blow I was surely going to get, but instead he wrapped his arms around me. I gasp at his action. I reached for the notebook again. This is the last thing I wanted to say. I felt around for a clean beginning on the page and set down my pen tip there. 'Are you going to let me go? Am I not good enough now?' Or something close to that. I handed it back to him, but didn't turn my head.

"No. I want you to stay right here, Tadashi. I love you." I felt him wrap his arms around me tighter. He lifted me up and carried me to the bed only to leave me there. He was walking around the room gathering things. Then I felt him sit next to me on the bed.

"Don't move." He took my face in his hands and grabbed the end of the stitches binding my eyes. I felt the presence of something cold and smooth next to my face. I heard a snipping noise and with every noise came pressure relieved from my eye. He stopped and turned my face so he could get to the other one and resumed clipping away the wiry string from my lid. I felt him pull them out one by one and when I was sure he was finished I opened them to see not a thing. It was a strange feeling though, not having any sight, but opening them and closing them like I still did. They were still so sensitive, even after all this time. The stitches had remained long after my eyes had healed. Why, you may ask. Well, I'm not certain, but they had. Is this what I really want?

**Thank you guys for reading! I have one need though... I need reviews because without them I would be lost as to what my readers like and don't like... So... Review please? :D BYE!**


End file.
